24 Marca 2012
thumb|left|95px 05:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5609 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5609); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5610 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5610); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5611 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5611); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Hannah Montana - odc. 46 (20 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - My tak, oni nie (I Do, They Don't); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Teraz Miki! - Niespodzianka dla Pluto, odc. 16 (Pluto's Susprise Package); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Jak to działa - odc. 18 Zdalne sterowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Królewska przygoda Annie (Annie, a Royal Adventures) 88'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Ian Tayton; wyk.:Ashley Johnson, Joan Collins, George Hern; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja. Kraj Ussuryjski cz. 2. (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Całe szczęście (Just My Luck) - txt. str. 777 98'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Donald Petrie; wyk.:Lindsay Lohan, Chris Pine, Faizon Love, Samaire Armstrong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 85 - Naciągacze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Buda dla Marty, odc. 27 (Martha in the Doghouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 4/13 - W potrzasku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hit na sobotę - Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Vicky Cristina Barcelona); komedia kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Męska rzecz... - American Psycho (American Psycho) 97'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Mary Harron; wyk.:Christian Bale, Willem Dafoe, Reese Witherspoon, Justin Thereoux; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kobieta na Marsie, mężczyzna na Wenus (De l'autre cote du lit / Changing Sides); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 5/7 (ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 6/7 (ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Aneta Rudkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Psia brygada ratunkowa - odc. 10 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 10 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 14 Atak Trolli (Muddle Earth ep. Attack of the Trolls); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 15 Błotna Betty i tajemnica ogrodu (Muddle Earth ep. Come Into The Garden Mucky Maud); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 900; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 724 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 74; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największe miasto świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1934; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (80); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fitness (60); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (4); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Bitwa na głosy - after party (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino relaks - Przyjaźń! (Friendship) 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2010); reż.:Markus Goller; wyk.:Matthias Schweighoefer, Friedrich Muecke, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Lista obecności satyryków - Ryszard Marek Groński; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Niemy świadek (Dead Silent) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1999); reż.:Roger Cardinal; wyk.:Peter Colvey, Jesse Todd, Rob Lowe, Allen Altman, Catherine Mary Stewart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Przyjaźń! (Friendship) 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2010); wyk.:Matthias Schweighoefer, Friedrich Muecke, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 8 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 9 8:15 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 24 8:45 Studio F1 9:00 Grand Prix Malezji 10:00 Studio F1 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci - na żywo Odcinek: 4 11:45 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 3 13:45 Gorąca linia 15:50 Zygfryd 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 23 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 295 20:05 Zebra z klasą 22:15 Nożownik 0:15 Mucha II 4:00 Tomasz Adamek - Nagy Aguilera 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1881 thumb|left|95px 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1576 - 1579 Sezon: 10 12:35 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 2 13:45 Shrek 15:45 Julia Odcinki: 56 - 60 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 21:30 Kochaj i tańcz 0:00 Niepohamowana siła II: Przemoc za przemoc 1:55 Uwaga! 3:10 Arkana magii 3:30 Rozmowy w toku thumb|left|95px 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 391* Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 392* Nic się nie zgadza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 393* Mały senator; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 394* Hormony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 395* Niech żywi nie tracą nadziei; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 6/7 - Klątwa bogini Bast; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Załoga Eko - odc. 6 - Puszki aluminiowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kuchnia polska - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Polska według Kreta - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 69 - Ogrodnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera (101) "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tam jest nasze życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (81); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 884; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagiellońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13* "Wielka woda" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Sztuczki - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Polska według Kreta - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /5/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 884; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13* "Wielka woda"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Sztuczki 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Zakończenie dnia